


A Hot Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [12]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Discord prompts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	A Hot Kiss

Harry could feel the drops of sweat rolling down his face, his back, everywhere, July in Michigan was bad, but July in Seattle was even worse, July in a basement in an old asylum with no air condition was, as he was quickly finding out unbearable. He was firmly against using magic for personal gain but right now, as he sits in the command center striped down to a light shirt and a pair of jeans he is tempted to try.

“You could take your shirt off” he hears her voice in his ear, her hot breath giving him goosebumps, her hands on his shoulders tightening, nails carefully digging into the cotton covered skin.

“How would you explain this to your sisters?” he asks, she laughs, a low throaty laugh, “You would.” she leans forward kissing his neck right below his ear leaving him feeling even hotter than before.


End file.
